


Disastrous

by myavengedromanc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myavengedromanc/pseuds/myavengedromanc
Summary: Frank Iero era uma confusão de sentimentos. Tudo o que menos queria em sua vida era crescer, ter responsabilidades ou simplesmente ser o adulto que todos um dia se tornam. Guiado pelo medo e a frustração, se sente inferior ao seu namorado, Gerard Way, que ao contrário de si, estava sendo um adulto de verdade, e em sua mente, destruía aos poucos o relacionamento perfeito que um dia tiveram.“Eu não passava de um homem frustrado com medo de crescer! O problema não era Gerard, nunca foi, eu era o problema desde sempre. Ele cresceu sem receio e determinado, sempre teve ambições, queria ser notado, ele agora era alguém. E eu? Bom, um ninguém.”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Disastrous

Como um ritual, ele chegava sempre às sete e meia, cumprimentava-me com um beijo e se jogava ao meu lado na cama, entre conversas monótonas, carinhos e sorrisos, ele adormecia por um tempo, me deixando imerso em meus pensamentos maçantes, e então meus pais chegavam e ele acordava para cumprimenta-los e receber toda a atenção de sempre, depois do jantar beijava-me os lábios e ia para casa.

Não era de todo ruim, certo? Mas eu estava exausto e pretendia a meses ter uma conversa franca e objetiva, mas era sempre tão difícil conseguir um tempo para isso, principalmente quando ele estava tão cansado do trabalho que sequer conseguia formular uma frase séria ao que conversávamos. Eu não queria um término, não esperava que ele fosse mudar e com certeza não gostaria de uma discussão, eu só adoraria que tudo voltasse a ser fácil como era quando tínhamos catorze anos e apenas algumas horas juntos, dividindo pensamentos e sorrisos, já era o suficiente para dizer que o amo. Eu ainda o amo, e muito! Mas... Droga, era tudo tão difícil.

Minha adolescência toda tive medo de amadurecer, afinal, quem em sã consciente gostaria de ter responsabilidades de adultos? E agora, olhando para o que seria meu namorado, percebia que amadurecemos muito durante os nossos anos de relacionamento, ele mais que eu. Começar por nossa estatura, ele sempre fora maior e parecia me proteger do mundo com seus braços grandes a me envolver, apesar de seu rosto delicado e extremo cuidado com seus pelos faciais para que não deixasse grandes, sua barba havia surgido primeiro que a minha e até a voz engrossara antes... Hoje em dia ele brincava que poderia ter sido tardia minha “puberdade”, mas havia vindo tudo de uma única vez, meus pelos faciais, para meu pavor, pareciam crescer absurdamente rápido, minha voz era grossa e máscula demais para um cara tão pequeno, e meus traços tão quadrados, que eu achava um absurdo meu maxilar ser tão naturalmente anguloso. E bom, eu odiava me olhar no espelho e não ver mais aquele garoto de antes, sem pelos e sorriso infantil, e o principal, sem preocupações.

Descontava essa minha frustração em meu estilo, minhas calças sempre rasgadas no joelho, camisas de bandas surradas, all star rabiscados, piercings, tatuagens e cabelo em um moicano desordenado. Andava por aí como um adolescente rebelde, disfarçando meu medo de crescer e ter que virar um homem de verdade, alguém como meu namorado havia se tornado.

Não me passava de um homem de vinte e três anos desempregado e que morava com os pais, desfrutando ainda de sua primeira paixonite e tentando encontrar um objetivo na vida enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Jersey afim de comprar um pouco de erva com o troco das compras do mês que meus pais haviam pedido para eu fazer mais cedo.

Minha mente latejava, como nunca latejou na vida, e eu estava incomodado, precisava fumar meu baseado e relaxar ou acabaria explodindo, andei o mais rápido possível quando já estava voltando, atravessando as ruas sem me importar de olhar se vinha carro. Alguns de meus amigos velhos bêbados, tão sem rumo quanto eu, me cumprimentavam quando passava em frente de alguns bares que normalmente frequentava durante minhas semanas. Meu coração comprimiu pelo pensamento de que um dia eu poderia acabar como um deles... Alcoólatra, gordo e sozinho. Sozinho sim, era só eu tentar dizer à Gerard que eu não estava satisfeito com nosso relacionamento que logo eu estaria destinado a morrer sozinho.

Bufei com meus pensamentos, o latejar aumentando e eu começando a andar cada vez mais rápido, querendo que minha casa aparecesse em minha frente como um passe de mágica... Queria que meus desejos se realizassem, droga! Até que escutei alguém chamar meu nome e obviamente ignorei, deveria ser mais um bêbado maldito que se insistisse eu o socaria a fuça. Enfiei minhas mãos nos bolsos da minha jeans, sentindo na ponta dos meus dedos o pequeno envelope plástico contendo a maconha recém comprada, sorri um tanto só por tê-lo em meu bolso, mas o sorriso não durou muito tempo, quando algo pegando com força em meu braço me fez parar bruscamente de andar e me virar. Estava preparado para xingar e empurrar seja lá quem fosse, mas meus movimentos retesaram assim que os olhos verdes se fixaram em mim.

-Onde está indo com tanta pressa, amor? –Gerard perguntou casualmente, observando-me de cima a baixo como se procurasse algo de errado. -Algum problema?

-Só estava indo pra casa. –Dei de ombros e ele sorriu com seus dentes pequenos a mostra. Aproximou rapidamente de mim, selando nossos lábios para logo se afastar. Ótimo, agora ele agiria como o namorado perfeito e carinhoso. –Estou atrasado, meu baseado meio que está implorando para ser usado. –Falei tentando me esquivar de sua mão que ainda segurava meu braço. –A gente se vê amanhã.

-Frank... –E ele usou sua voz de repreensão, com um autoritarismo que sempre me fazia revirar os olhos e odiá-lo por ser o “adulto perfeito” com seu terno de gente mesquinha e carro mais caro que minha casa. –Que tal seu baseado ser compartilhado? Podemos ir para meu apartamento e...

-Gee, não vai rolar, okay? –O cortei bufando audivelmente, meus ombros pesando uma tonelada e a vontade de correr de seu olhar questionador só crescendo. –Só quero deitar na minha cama, dormir com a mente vazia, e você não pode fazer parte disso agora.

-Você me preocupa quando fala assim. -Seu olhar percorreu meu rosto e deixei de encará-lo, fitando os seus sapatos bem lustrados. -E também me magoa. –Ele deu um passo em minha direção, levando uma das mãos para minha bochecha acariciando-me em preocupação. –Você anda estranho, não quer conversar?

Quis me jogar no chão e chorar, então aquele era o momento! Eu estaria assinando a minha sentença para a vida de alcoólatra solitário ali, em uma rua suja qualquer de Jersey. Não pude evitar o nó em minha garganta, e as palavras se perdendo no caminho entre meu cérebro e minhas cordas vocais, até meu corpo parecia inerte a movimentos, paralisei e passei a observar os olhos esperançosos de Gerard, aqueles olhos que eu amava apesar de tudo.

-Frank? –Gerard agora parecia mais preocupado do que nunca, seus olhos arregalando-se e seu cenho franzido enquanto espalmava meu rosto. –Não chora, por favor. O que eu fiz?

Demorei a entender que minhas lágrimas estavam caindo soltas e rolando por minhas bochechas e que meu corpo chacoalhando involuntariamente era consequência de meus soluços desesperado, ele me envolveu como pôde em um abraço acolhedor, seu cheiro maravilhoso embriagando minhas narinas e o tecido macio de seu terno aconchegando a lateral de meu rosto. Eu não sabia porque chorava tão copiosamente, aquilo não fazia sentido. Eu tinha total certeza do que queria, do que seria melhor para nós dois.

Não queria admitir, mas senti medo de perde-lo e pensei que tudo bem, poderia viver com seus defeitos e tempo curto para mim. Também não queria admitir que meu medo era decorrência de que ele havia seguido uma vida de verdade e eu era apenas um garoto perdido que ele precisava carregar consigo por medo de me quebrar de vez. Era apenas isso, medo, nosso relacionamento estava a base desse sentimento e não de amor, isso me desesperava.

Quando voltei a consciência de espaço e tempo, percebi que estava no banco de trás do carro de Gerard, ele sentado ao meu lado voltado completamente em minha direção enquanto tentava a todo custo me acalmar.

-Frankie, você está melhor? –Ele perguntou cuidadoso erguendo uma garrada de suco em minha direção que percebi ter saído de alguma das sacolas de supermercado que se encontravam bem ao meu lado. –Bebe, vai te fazer bem. –Empurrei levemente sua mão com a garrafa, em uma negação muda, fazendo-o suspirar e tampá-la. Enfiei minha mão no bolso e tirei minha erva recém comprada, querendo preparar para um trago e ficar mais tranquilo, mas fui impedido pelas mãos grandes que tiraram de mim minha preciosidade. –Vamos conversar sem isso, você fica aéreo pra caralho.

Ri anasalado e assenti, mesmo que minha cabeça agora latejasse mais de tanto que minha mente me massacrava implorando por pelo menos um remédio para dor. Eu não estava tão pronto quanto imaginava, talvez eu estivesse sendo bobo de me incomodar com esse tipo de coisa, a realidade é que eu deveria correr atrás de um emprego chato e montar uma vida segura ao lado de Gerard. Claro, era isso que todos fazem... Vai lá Frank, seja como todos eles.

-Podemos ir para minha casa e conversar mais confortável por lá, o que acha? –Perguntou suavemente parecendo temer por minha reação.

-Gerard, você não vai me foder e depois dormir, de manhã me largar por seu maldito trabalho e deixar por isso mesmo. –Minha voz saiu tão grossa que me espantei por meu tom aterrorizador, virei meu rosto em sua direção vendo um Gerard atônito, sem palavras. –Eu não sou a porra da sua boneca inflável e eu cansei de ser o coitado. 

Ele não falaria nada? Então é isso, oficialmente solteiro e tudo sem argumentação alguma, mais fácil do que eu havia imaginado e mais doloroso do que gostaria. Abri a porta e saí, sem me preocupar com o buraco que parecia ter se formado onde deveria estar meu coração, meus passos eram duros e minha garganta ardia por segurar as lágrimas, mas era isso. Liberdade. Imaturidade. Tudo o que desejei, não é mesmo?

Cheguei em casa, subi as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus, fechei a porta com um estrondo e passei a chave. Olhei o pôster do Iron Maiden que tinha atrás da minha porta, Eddie parecia zombar do vazio que me sugava para a angústia, soquei o pôster o mais forte que consegui e me virei, sentindo o ar escasso em meus pulmões... Amargura! Meu quarto gritava dor e eu me sentia totalmente perdido, completamente sem chão. Encostei as costas na porta e deixei que meu corpo deslizasse até que estivesse sentado no chão, tendo a visão perfeita de um cômodo pertencente à um adolescente suburbano de no máximo dezesseis anos.

Paredes azuis escuras, pichações em alguns cantos, pôsteres de bandas de heavy metal, roupas e embalagens de doces espalhadas no chão, guitarra antiga encostada em uma das paredes... Merda, eu não passava de um homem frustrado com medo de crescer! O problema não era Gerard, nunca foi, eu era a porra do problema desde sempre. Ele cresceu sem receio e determinado, sempre teve ambições, queria ser notado, ele agora era alguém. E eu? Bom, um ninguém. Ninguém!

O que porra ele ainda fazia se relacionando com um verme sem futuro como eu? Gerard nunca havia desistido de mim, nem mesmo quando eu estava bêbado demais pra conseguir achar o caminho de volta pra casa. E apesar de eu caçoar da vida perfeitinha que mantinha, ele até ria quando eu dizia que achava estupidez ser um engravatado rotineiro, além de todos os dias vir até minha casa depois do trabalho apesar de seu cansaço... E eu pensava que ele não se importava, que tudo era idiotice de sua parte, que sua vida adulta estava nos atrapalhando, mas na realidade eu é quem estava nos atrasando. 

Algum dia eu iria acabar me afundando tanto em meus medos que nem mesmo Gerard seria capaz de me ajudar, eu temia por isso, temia tanto que durante meses deixei essa discussão enterrada no fundo do meu ser. E agora a única coisa que eu tinha certeza é que isso estava muito próximo a acontecer, e a culpa era completamente minha. Maldita vida adulta, problemas, responsabilidade e pessoas... Queria mandar tudo tomar no cu.

Chegar a essa conclusão doía como se o inferno tivesse se instalado em minhas veias, queria a todo custo implorar para que ele me perdoasse, mas eu nem o merecia, Gerard precisava de alguém melhor que eu, alguém à sua altura.

Deixei que minhas lágrimas voltassem com tudo, me sentia fraco e sozinho, agonizei em minha própria dor pelo o que pareceu horas. Adormeci ali, sentado no chão do meu quarto, encostado na porta, e a desolação impregnada à minha alma.

**

Minhas pálpebras reclamaram com a luz que batia insistente e quente em meu rosto, mal conseguia me mexer pela dor que meu corpo irradiava, tive a sensação que estava pesando uns cem quilos a mais e que seria impossível me mover por toda a eternidade. Aos poucos, minha consciência foi voltando e memórias da noite passada me perturbou, grunhi e abri os olhos o mais rápido que consegui, xingando a janela aberta. Levantei cambaleante e a fechei agressivamente, arrancando minha camisa e tênis em seguida, mais enérgico que um dia eu poderia imaginar que ficaria. Meu coração batia rápido, como socos fortes dados em meu peito pronto para quebrar meus ossos, estava tão trêmulo que comecei a duvidar que minhas pernas sustentariam meu corpo pelo resto do dia. Uma queimação subia por todo meu ser e eu não sabia o que era aquilo me consumindo, mas as lágrimas voltaram nervosas aos meus olhos e eu me vi odiando tudo o que estava em minha volta.

Em um acesso inconsciente de raiva peguei o braço de minha guitarra e forcei meus músculos a fazerem seu corpo se erguer, rosnei como um cão raivoso assim que deixei que ela fosse arremessada contra a parede em um estrondo mais que audível. Tive vontade de gritar, berrar para extravasar todo o sentimento reprimido dentro de mim, mas quando tentei o nó em minha garganta parecia impedir que qualquer som saísse, senti cada vez mais fúria e deixei que meus dedos trêmulos cravassem em cada um dos pôsteres pregados na parede, arrancando um a um brutalmente sem me importar se eu amasse aquelas bandas ou não. Olhei em volta em busca de mais destruição, a coisa mais próxima era minha cama, então tirei os lençóis amarrotados, jogando-os em qualquer lugar e virei meu colchão e em seguida chutando ridiculamente a madeira da cama, deveria sentir dor na ponta do meu dedão que no mesmo momento sangrou por minha unha partir-se, mas eu não sentia nada, nada além da ira. Chutei a porta, soquei as paredes, chorei copiosamente, arremessei o criado mudo, fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance, mas nada pareceu me acalmar.

Eu inutilmente precisava dele! A porra de um garoto dependente eu era, não conseguia lidar com nenhuma discussão sem surtar. E dessa vez eu o tinha perdido e derrubar a casa não adiantaria nada. A aceitação não viria fácil, mas... Eu precisava entender que agora as coisas seriam desse jeito. Eu precisava engolir essa angústia que me deixava trêmulo. Tinha que perder o medo.

Alguém bateu na porta forte, o som me assustando ligeiramente e eu parei no meio do quarto encarando a superfície amadeirada agora sem Eddie para rir de mim, tive esperanças que fosse Gerard, mas era apenas meu pai berrando. A quanto tempo ele estava ali?

-Frank, vamos, abra essa porta, agora! –Ele gritou e mexeu na maçaneta sem parar. Escutei a voz desesperada de minha mãe e meu pai pedindo para que ela se acalmasse. –Você não é nenhuma criança estupida para estar quebrando tudo!

As palavras de meu pai passaram por mim como várias facas amoladas. Eu não sou nenhuma criança, quando isso havia acontecido? Quando eu havia crescido tanto que ninguém mais passava a mão em meus cabelos e dizia que as coisas poderiam ser concertadas? Crescer quer dizer que você se quebra e não existe concerto algum para reparar seus erros?

Caminhei até a porta e encostei minha testa na mesma, ainda escutando as suplicas e ameaças de meu pai do outro lado. E então a voz trêmula de minha mãe me deixou em alerta.

-Ele chegou. –Foi tudo o que ela disse.

E pela forma aliviada que ela havia proferido as palavras eu sabia de quem se tratava, e então sorri como um débil, sentindo que agora estava salvo, que toda a merda sumiria. Os passos pesados e a sua voz agitada em um “O que aconteceu?” me fez abrir a porta sem nem perceber que eu estava fazendo. A primeira coisa que pude avistar foram seus olhos verdes preocupados cravando-se em mim.

-Frankie? –O sussurro pareceu tão quebrado que quase perdi o sorriso, ele me fitou da cabeça aos pés e fez uma careta, me dando a certeza que eu estava um desastre. Fiz um gesto mudo para que ele entrasse, hesitante em seus passos veio em minha direção e eu nos tranquei, deixando meus pais lá fora com um olhar indagador. –Puta merda. –Ele disse ao ver toda a destruição e então voltou-se em minha direção. –Você está sangrando. –Pegou minhas mãos, que realmente tinha hematomas terrivelmente roxos e sangrentos pelos socos distribuídos.

Gerard me olhava com pesar e parecia temer por aproximação, fazendo meu coração afundar, mas o que eu esperava? Que ele chegasse todo beijos e eu te amo?

Mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele se aproximou e puxou meu corpo para si, fazendo meu rosto afundar-se em seu peito, seu cheiro me inebriando e deixando sereno. Estreitou os braços em volta de mim e não pude evitar abraça-lo de volta, nossos corpos moldando-se perfeitamente, como teria de ser.

-Não faça mais isso, pequeno. –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo meus pelos eriçarem. –Você me deixou despedaçado ontem e vejo que a você também. –Funguei audivelmente e ele me soltou aos poucos, segurando em meu queixo para que eu erguesse a face molhada em sua direção, sorriu lindo e beijou lentamente minhas bochechas por onde as lágrimas salgadas ainda jaziam. –Vou colocar seu colchão no lugar, okay? –Gerard parecia que falava com uma criança e isso de alguma forma me confortou, eu assenti tão lento que nem tenho certeza se ele captou antes de se virar e rumar para o meio do cômodo onde o colchão se encontrava largado e um pouco rasgado, assim que colocou no lugar, voltou-se para mim e segurou minha mão machucada. –Vem.

Deitamos, minha cabeça encostada em seu peito ouvindo seus batimentos, sua mão passando lentamente por minhas costas e ombros... Me vi calmo e mente dispersa como nunca pensei que algum dia iria conseguir ficar. Meus olhos já estavam fechados, mergulhados entre o consciente e o inconsciente quando ele se moveu minimamente.

-Frankie, me desculpa. –Sussurrou. –Você merece toda a atenção do mundo, meu amor, eu sou um idiota. –Ergui minha cabeça preguiçosamente, apoiando meu queixo em seu peito para olhá-lo. –Eu te amo, por favor, me perdoe.

-A culpa não é sua. –Falei sonolento, mas decidi que era hora de termos aquela conversa, então me ergui e sentei na cama, ficando de frente para ele. –Eu deveria ter sido sincero com você por todo esse tempo, em vez disso apenas guardei tudo dentro de mim e... –Olhei em volta e bufei. –Virei uma máquina de destruição.

-O que você tem guardado dentro de si? –Sua apreensão era notada em sua voz falha. -Eu estou aqui pra te escutar.

-Eu sinto medo... –Comecei hesitante, sem olhá-lo diretamente, agora começando a sentir as dores dos hematomas que havia adquirido, mas ignorei. –Nós costumávamos ser apaixonados e felizes, e então nós nos formamos e eu não tinha certeza de nada e você já tinha o mundo nas palmas das mãos, Gerard. –Encolhi os ombros e mordi o lábio inferior. –Eu não gosto de viver como um fardo para meus pais, mas também não quero sair da minha bolha... E desde que você assumiu a empresa de seu pai, eu sinto que sou inferior por não ter vontade alguma de ser alguém. E você sabe, eu estou todos os dias da minha vida apenas esperando a hora de você chegar aqui e ficarmos um pouco juntos, porque se você está longe de mim, eu estou em algum lugar sendo um babaca, me entupindo de álcool e gastando dinheiro dos meus pais como se eles pudessem me sustentar pra sempre... Porra eu nem tenho um sonho para correr atrás... Eu sou um fracasso e vou morrer sozinho por isso. Você deve estar cansado de mim e de todas as merdas que eu carrego.

Senti a mão de Gerard tocando meu rosto carinhosamente e eu ergui minha cabeça novamente, dessa vez encontrando um sorriso em sua face, me deixando um pouco confuso e chateado por parecer que ele zombava de meus sentimentos.

-Sabe porque eu te amo? –Disse e eu o fitei sem entender onde queria chegar. –Uma vez uma criança entrou na sala de aula e roubou minha massinha de modelar verde, e eu não queria brigar com o garotinho baixinho que sorria desafiador em minha direção, então eu abri o maior berreiro e a professora veio até nós e pediu para que o garotinho me devolvesse a massinha e tudo o que ele disse foi “eu estava pegando verde para fazer os olhos bonitos como o dele”, e foi ali que me apaixonei por você, o Frank criança. –Sorri com a memória, me lembrando muito bem de ser novato na turma e a professora mandar a gente representar com a massinha de modelar “coisas bonitas da vida”, diferente de todas as outras crianças que faziam flores e cachorros, eu tentei fazer o garoto gordinho que estava ao meu lado. –E por anos o sentimento se estendeu, crescemos e logo viramos pré-adolescentes confusos e tentando entender o mundo a nossa volta, mas o mundo não importava para mim, porque eu tinha você e esse seu sorriso desafiador e olhar infantil, como no dia que me apaixonei. Você sempre será aquele Frank criança para mim. –Os olhos de Gerard adquiriram um brilho extra, sabendo muito bem que suas lágrimas estavam prestes a sair emocionadas. –E a adolescência foi a época mais difícil, não é? –Riu anasalado, uma lágrima solitária descendo por sua bochecha enquanto ainda me olhava maravilhado. –O descobrimento, aceitação, tantos sentimentos e repreensões. E eu aprendi com você que eu não podia guardar minhas emoções só para mim, porque poderia existir alguém que também sentisse o mesmo, que aquilo tudo poderia ser recíproco. Se lembra quando você disse que gostava de mim mais do que como amigo e eu quase desmaiei? –Rimos um pouco ao lembrar da cara pálida que Gerard adolescente havia adquirido e a pressão baixando de repente, me fazendo entrar em desespero sem saber o que fazer. –Aquele Frank tinha a coragem de dizer tudo sem medo do que as pessoas fossem pensar, não se preocupava com futuro ou com qualquer merda em sua volta. –Gerard suspirou e aproximou-se um pouco mais de mim, sorrindo sincero. –Eu amo você Frank, por cada pequena coisa que faz, por não se importar se continua sendo aquela criança encrenqueira ou o adolescente corajoso. Eu te amo por quem você se tornou, e eu te amarei mesmo que você derrube o país inteiro a cada pequena discussão, porque não me importa o que você faça, eu vou amar cada pedacinho do seu ser, simplesmente por você ser o Frank.

Eu o beijei.

Simples e direto, grudei nossos lábios, sem saber como responde-lo como ele merecia, queria gritar que eu também o amava, queria pedir perdão, queria tantas coisas, mas não seria o suficiente apenas com palavras. Gestos poderiam dizer tudo e qualquer coisa, então o fiz.

Passei meus braços por seus ombros, estreitando ao máximo nossa proximidade, assim que ele segurou pela cintura e me respondeu da melhor forma possível, movendo os lábios em função dos meus, nossas línguas se tocando como em uma dança apaixonante e sem censura. Suas mãos grandes me ergueram rapidamente e logo eu estava sentado em seu colo, bagunçando seus cabelos e repuxando, mesmo que as dobras de meus dedos doloridas reclamassem, dor alguma seria capaz de sobrepor ao amor que eu sentia por aquele homem que passeava as mãos por meu tronco desnudo e apertava minha cintura.

Seus dentes cravaram-se no meu lábio inferior, me fazendo gemer enquanto puxava sua camisa para cima, tendo que afastar as nossas bocas para que a peça fosse tirada e arremessada em qualquer canto da destruição que eu havia feito mais cedo. Sua pele branquinha reluzia e sorri abobalhado por não acreditar que ele ainda me amava, que aquele corpo ainda seria desfrutado apenas por mim, que todas minhas frustrações passadas eram tolices de minha mente.

Gerard avançou sobre mim, deitando meu corpo no colchão e sua pele quente vindo sobre a minha, nossos quadris tocando-se com fervor. Eu não me importava mais se ontem eu havia sido um idiota com ele, se a menos de uma hora eu estava agindo como um animal, se meus pais estavam em casa e provavelmente nos escutariam... Eu não me importava com nada, porque eu tinha Gerard e ele me amava.

Os lábios avermelhados recém sugados por mim, desceu para meu pescoço, chupando a área e mordendo avidamente, logo ele foi até minha clavícula e continuou descendo, indo por meu peito e barriga explorando-me sensualmente com sua boca ágil. Ao chegar próximo ao elástico de minha boxer que sempre ficava amostra em meu jeans meio largo, ele parou e se ergueu ficando de joelhos entre minhas pernas, abriu meu jeans e puxou minha calça, tomando cuidado ao ver que meu pé sangrava.

Voltou a se deitar sobre mim, procurando beijar-me lento e sentimental, ondulando seu corpo assiduamente contra o meu que já tinha a boxer parecendo impossível acomodar meu membro desperto. Guiei minhas mãos entre nossos corpos, abrindo sua calça, e enfiando meus dedões no cós por detrás, tentando puxar para vê-lo livre, com certa luta ele a tirou com a ajuda dos pés. Sorri entre nosso beijo e me senti o homem mais sortudo do mundo, quando eu estava com Gerard assim, éramos iguais e nos amávamos na mesma intensidade. Ele também sorriu, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos e se afastou por segundos apenas para sussurrar “eu te amo tanto”, e então ele puxou a boxer de meu corpo, suspirei aliviado por me livrar daquele aperto e sorri satisfeito quando ele fez o mesmo com a sua.

-Você está bem? –Ele perguntou atencioso, jogando os fios do cabelo para trás, para que não caísse em meu rosto.

-Nunca estive melhor. –Respondi com um sorriso que mal cabia em meu rosto, fazendo-o suspirar e assentir em concordância.

Aquilo não era sexo de reconciliação e nem mesmo poderia ser considerado a nossa casualidade. Aquilo era o puro amor e demonstrado da melhor maneira, sem delongas e nem arrependimentos. Gerard não se demorou a me preparar adentrando-me com seus dedos e cuidadosamente tentando tornar aquilo mais confortável, mas eu sabia que doeria pela tentativa de lubrificação quase falha, mas eu não me importava, já estava com o corpo todo dolorido, e aquela dor não seria ruim, se seguiria por um prazer que eu nunca deixaria de suplicar por mais. Ele penetrou com cuidado, sem tirar os olhos de meu rosto que contorceu involuntariamente, mas não tardou a estar completamente em mim, o rodeei com minhas pernas e deixei que ele ditasse os movimentos como bem entendia.

Vi em sua face o deleite se estendendo ao que sua boca estava entreaberta, o suor descia por seu rosto e os cabelos bagunçados balançava a cada movimento feito. Eu não estava muito diferente, sentindo seu membro tocar cada pedacinho estreito dentro de mim, me fazendo sorrir e gemer mais alto quando tocava-me à próstata e aumentava as investidas a meu pedido.

Estávamos tão bagunçados quanto o meu quarto, mas não bagunçados por destruição, éramos amor, o sentimento preenchendo todo o vazio que agora parecia estar distante de ser sentido. Eu me sentia vivo novamente e queria continuar assim para sempre.

Os espasmos começaram em meu baixo ventre e eu o apertei dentro de mim, fazendo-o gemer mais alto e denso, sabia que ele estava segurando seu orgasmo, então com isso foi a deixa para que ele se liberasse dentro de mim. Levei minha mão ao meu membro, e não precisou mais do que uma massagem no local para que eu liberasse meu liquido em minha barriga.

Gerard saiu de mim, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para que não despencasse sobre meu corpo cansado. Se acomodou ao meu lado e sorriu vivido, me fazendo sorrir igual, e ele se aproximar para selar meus lábios. Pensei que ele se entregaria ao cansaço, assim como eu planejava fazer, mas ele continuou a me fitar e eu sabia que queria dizer algo.

-Vai falar que me ama de novo? –Perguntei brincando, fazendo-o rir e negar. Ele aproximou-se para beijar a ponta de meu nariz e suspirou. -Eu te amo, Gerard. Você sabe disso, certo? 

-Claro meu amor. -Ele voltou a sorrir, mas mordeu o lábio parecendo pensativo. -Tem uma coisa que eu queria muito que a gente fizesse, mas... Eu entendo o quanto é difícil para você esse tipo de mudança, mas eu preciso que você entenda que eu realmente planejo passar o resto da minha vida com você, Frank. -Sua expressão tornou-se preocupada enquanto fazia uma longa pausa, me deixando um tanto ansioso. -Se eu te chamar pela milésima vez para morar comigo, você viria?

E essa era só mais uma questão que sempre nos fazia ficar desconfortáveis em nossa relação. Eu era o garotinho da mamãe e do papai que fugia das responsabilidades, e morar sozinho com Gerard naquele apartamento queria dizer ter que começar a ser responsável. Eu definitivamente deveria arrumar um emprego, afinal não viveria às custas dele e isso me deixava um pouco desesperado. Mas agora... Agora era diferente, esse Frank com medo de crescer havia se tornado um homem prestes a correr os riscos de uma vida como era para todas as pessoas. Valeria a pena amadurecer se eu estivesse ao lado a pessoa que mais amo no mundo.

-Se eu disser sim, o que você faria?

-Teria muito mais tempo para você e daria o meu melhor para ser o namorado que você merece. –Ele estava ansioso por minha resposta e ainda cansado por nosso ato anterior, sabia que ele não se estenderia muito. –E então?

-Eu acho que estou pronto para mudar alguns aspectos na minha vida, eu tenho problemas, você sabe... -O fitei e notei seu olhar triste, ele havia compreendido que eu estava falando sobre a bebida. -Eu estou disposto a mudar isso. E eu quero muito ter você por perto em toda essa recuperação de tempo perdido que eu tive durante esses anos. E... -Eu respirei fundo, prestes a falar que eu aceitava morar com ele. -É permitido criar animais no seu prédio? –Perguntei aleatoriamente, fazendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas.

-Acho que sim, porque?

-Eu só vou se você deixar eu criar um cachorro. –Fiz bico e ele logo gargalhou, me fazendo rir junto.

-Pensei que você não gostasse de chantagens. –Falou e eu dei de ombros. –Você pode criar até ovelhas, eu não me importo, portanto que eu tenha você. –Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso estranho no rosto. –Mas se você der mais atenção para os animais do que para mim, saiba que a Terceira Guerra Mundial vai se iniciar.

Eu e Gerard fazíamos planos para a nossa vida, algo que nunca imaginei que faríamos já que sempre deixamos as coisas acontecerem sozinhas... Passamos aquela tarde em sorrisos e caricias trocadas, o amor irradiava em nossos olhares e eu queria nunca mais sair de nossa bolha. E sabe, agora teríamos uma bolha de verdade, só nossa, no apartamento de Gerard que logo se tornaria meu também, e isso me fez ficar mais feliz do que nunca.

Saímos da cama somente quando meu estomago protestou de fome, e nos vimos obrigados a tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para parecer pelo menos apresentáveis para meus pais, esses que me abraçaram preocupados e logo se empenharam em fazer curativos em meus machucados e preparar comida.

Em momento algum consegui tirar meus olhos de Gerard e eu adorava seu olhar cravado em mim intensamente. Eu o amava, e teria uma vida ao seu lado, sendo adulto, responsável ou não, tanto faz, porque não importava quanto tempo se passasse, eu ainda seria o Frank inocente que veria aqueles olhos verdes como a coisa mais bonita da vida.


End file.
